She's Just Trouble
by stoneonthewater
Summary: When a new girl shows up at school, she takes an interest to Jade's boyfriend, Beck. Soon she's stolen him! Jade and Tori are onto Madeline and plan for revenge, but will anyone believe them? And will Tori and Jade find friendship along the way?
1. You'll Call Me Madeline

"Um, no, that is not right. _That _is just plain wrong. Oh, honey, don't even show your face here again."

Tori Vega rolled her eyes as she trailed behind her sister, Trina Vega, into Hollywood Arts high school. Trina was, once again, criticizing other peoples' clothes at the school; which was one of the reasons Tori tried so hard to pick out the right clothes.

"Hey, Trina," Tori said. "I think you're being too nice. Maybe you should stop and practice your mean-ness before you go on."

Trina laughed and patted her sister's head. "Oh, Tori. Sad, sad little Tori. I don't need to practice! Things like style and fashion—which that girl over there does _not _have—come naturally to me!"

"Really?" Tori shot back. "Because those shoes…not lookin' so natural to me. They look like dead animal."

"That's because they are! Shh!"

Tori laughed as her sister shuffled into the school, trying to hide her boots. She still followed Trina, up until one of her best friends, André Harris, came up to her. "Hey, Tori," he said. "Have you seen Robbie's haircut? It's pretty—er, you should see it for yourself. Follow."

André headed off toward Robbie's locker, where Tori could see Robbie wasn't standing. She felt sick. Robbie got a _haircut_? What about his afro?

"Do I _want _to see it?" Tori asked André before following him.  
"Yes," André told her, and she shrugged and followed.

When they got to Robbie's locker, André told Tori to wait by it with him. Tori started to lean on it, but just as her back hit the metal, she remembered that Robbie's locker was covered in his baby bottle's nipples. "Ew!" she exclaimed, jumping forward a few inches. André stared at her and chuckled.

"Just hold on a second, Tori," he said calmly. "Robbie should be back here any…hey, look, here he comes."

Tori turned her head just in time to see Robbie Shapiro moping down the stairs with Rex in place on his arm. Tori gasped in shock as her eyes took in Robbie's new hair…so short it barely reached his ears. She stared in complete shock as Robbie and Rex approached her and André.

"You look surprised," Rex, Robbie's dummy, said. "Could it be because of Robbie's new 'do?"

"Shut up!" Robbie hissed in the dummy's ear. Then, more clearly to Tori and André, "I was hoping you wouldn't notice."

"How could we _not_?" Tori said. "It's…pretty noticeable. Sorry to say."

Then there was a blood-curdling scream. All three friends covered their ears, and as the scream continued, Tori yelled, "What the heck is that!"

Robbie and André shrugged, and the screaming stopped. Their friend, Cat Valentine, came running down the stairs.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOUR HAIR?" she screamed. "It's…it's…all gone! Why?"

"Man," Rex said. "_That _was what your scream was about?"

Robbie rolled his eyes and adjusted his glasses. "My mom made me," he muttered. "She gave me ten bucks to get it done."

"Ten bucks?" Cat cried. "You loved your hair!"

"Yeah, but no one else did," Rex said.

Everyone laughed except Robbie. "Jerk!" he shouted. Everyone laughed even more.

"Well, if it isn't Midget, Terrible Two and Afro Bo—oh, my God, what happened to your hair?"

Tori, Robbie, André and Cat turned to see Jade West standing behind them. "Dude. You shaved your head."

"I didn't shave it!" Robbie defended. "I just got a little bit cut off. It's still curly!" Jade didn't listen. She shuddered. "And I thought you looked bad before," she said. Another shudder.

"Who's that over there?" André asked suddenly, pointing to a locker. Before Tori, Jade, Cat, and Robbie followed André's glance, Tori cried, "Oh, please don't tell me Beck got a haircut, too." She groaned.

André rolled his eyes. "No, I don't even see Beck. That's a chick."

"What's the difference?" Rex snickered. Jade pushed Rex to the ground, causing Robbie to scream. At the distraction, André grabbed the others and showed them the girl.

She was sort of tall, maybe five-foot-five. Her skin was pale, though not as white as Jade's. She had jet black hair—which you could tell was natural—and it was cut into a stylish bob. "She's hot," André concluded. Tori slapped his arm. "You're such a boy," she shook her head.  
"Last time I checked," André joked.

"C'mon, let's go meet her!" Cat chirped happily. "Maybe we can make a new friend!"

"And get rid of an old one," André muttered, glancing at Jade.  
"Don't," she growled. Tori looked closer at the girl. There was something different about her, Tori could tell. She looked quiet, and not very social. She decided quickly that Cat would not be a good match for her, if she _was _quiet and anti-social.

"Let's pass on that, Cat." She said, turning to her friend. "We can meet her later." Cat looked sad. "But I wanna meet her now," she argued. Tori sighed and reached in her bag. She pulled out a bag of jellybeans and shook them in front of Cat's face. "Caaandy," she said in a taunting voice. Cat grabbed the bag from Tori and grinned. "Mmm, it's so sweet! 'Kay, let's go!'

When Tori, Cat, André, Jade, and Beck—who had gotten to school late—arrived at their usual lunch spot, Robbie and Rex were already there…sitting with the new girl. Tori froze, realizing that, 1) She was smiling in a flirty way at Robbie, 2) She did _not _seem quiet, and 3) There was one less seat at the table, meaning one of her friends—or maybe herself—couldn't sit there.

"I CALL A SEAT!" They all screamed. Tori slid next to Robbie, André next to Tori, Jade next to André, and Cat next to Jade. Jade shot daggers at Cat with her eyes as Beck stood behind them, holding his lunch tray. "Move." Jade ordered. Cat stared at Jade with frightened eyes and began to get up.

"Stay," Beck said. He kneeled on the floor next to Jade. "It's fine," he whispered to her. Then, more clearly and loudly to both Cat and Jade, "Hopefully it'll be back to normal tomorrow."

"Ahem," Tori said, hitting Robbie with her elbow. "Who's this?" Robbie looked at Tori and his other friends. "Oh, sorry, I didn't notice you here…"  
"Yes you did," Rex said. Robbie told him to shut up again. "Guys, this is…well, you introduce yourself." He smiled admiringly at the girl.

"I'm Madeline. Just Madeline. No funny nicknames, like Maddie or something 'creative'." She actually put quotes around the word "creative". Jade rolled her eyes, not bothering to hide it from Madeline. Madeline shot her a smirk back, and then her eyes flickered to Beck with interest. Jade was busy watching Rex, still planning on how she would destroy the puppet, and didn't see Madeline's flirty wave. Beck ducked his head and didn't return Madeline's glance.

"Madeline, meet my friends…Tori, André, Cat, and Beck." Robbie motioned to them with his hand. Jade's head shot up immediately and she scowled.  
"What about her?" Madeline asked, pointing at Jade.  
"She's not really our friend," Rex said. Jade threw her water bottle at him. "Die." She said. André leaned over to her and whispered, "You know he's just a puppet, right?" Jade glared at him, and Beck laughed.

"My name is Jade." She said, not looking at Madeline. "You'll call me Jade."

"You'll call me Madeline."  
"I know."  
Madeline shrugged and turned back to Robbie. Everyone else at the table started their own conversations, except Jade, who picked silently at her salad, and Tori, who watched Jade pick at her salad. She got up and pulled Jade over by the vending machine.

"I don't like her." Jade said simply. She started to go back to her seat, but Tori grabbed her arm and pulled her back. _She's getting strong_, Jade thought.  
"I know, and I think she likes Beck," Tori whispered. Then she stepped back, waiting for Jade to explode—but she didn't. "It's. Fine. I'll destroy her in a calm way."

Tori's last thought before she turned to look at Madeline again were _Yeah, right_.


	2. Don't Kill the New Girl

Jade sat back down next to André and Cat and stared viciously at Madeline. Madeline didn't notice Jade's glare, but she was thinking some pretty rude things about Jade in her head.

Suddenly, the bell for the end of lunch rang. Madeline stood up quickly; almost too quickly. She felt dizzy and fell backward on the table, the back of her head smashing into the potato salad on the lunch table.

Jade burst into laughter. Everyone turned to stare at either Jade or Madeline then, and Madeline's face turned bright red as she lifted her head from the potato salad and glared at Jade. "Stop it!" she screamed, which just made Jade laugh louder.

"Jade. Stop laughing. It's not funny." Beck said, sternly and suddenly. Jade stopped immediately at Beck's laughter and got up from her seat, angry. She didn't reply before grabbing her bag, dumping her lunch and leaving her friends.

Tori could see that Jade was bothered by Beck sticking up for Madeline, and got up right after Jade to talk to her—but André stopped her.

"Where are you going?" He asked, grabbing her arm. Tori froze as she thought of something to say. She couldn't reveal that she was going to talk to Jade—they were sworn enemies.

"To class? Lunch is over," she said quickly, before rushing off to catch Jade heading inside. "Waaaaaaait!" she yelled, grabbing Jade's bag and pulling her back. Jade turned around, ready to kill whoever had stopped her, until seeing it was Tori. She still was ready to kill Tori (always), but she looked like she cared about the Madeline issue. "What do you want?" she asked with an exasperated sigh.

"Don't let Madeline get to you," Tori told her. "She's totally not worth it. You don't even have to worry about her stealing Beck becau―"

Jade covered her face with her hands. "That little snot's gonna _try_? I knew it. I'm going to kill her."

"Murder is not nice!" Tori said. "And I was _saying_, don't worry, because it won't happen." Jade groaned. "You irritate me to no end," she said, pulling away from Tori's grasp and running to her next class. Tori was about to chase after her, but decided not to for the sake of her own health. She stood in the school entrance again, and soon André, Cat, Beck, Robbie (and Rex) and Madeline were right behind her.

"What happened?" André asked. Tori jumped and shrieked before turning around to face her friends. "Don't sneak up on me like that!" she squeaked. After a wave of giggles from everyone, Tori sighed. "So, what do you want?"

Cat tilted her head at Tori and gave her a confused look. "You're not going to answer André's question?" she asked.

Tori shut her eyes briefly and opened them, and the straightened herself out. "Sorry, what was it agai—whoa, we're gonna be late to class. We'll talk later." Then Tori, purposely avoiding answering André's question, ran off to next period.

As Tori walked into math, she noticed Jade slouched in front of her textbook in the desk in front of hers. She pulled a pencil out of her bag and poked Jade's neck. Jade, startled, jumped in her seat, and her book flew off the desk. Luckily the teacher wasn't in the room yet, but a few other students were, and they glared at Jade. She growled, and everyone stopped looking. Tori's mouth dropped open in shock, and Jade turned around.

"_What _do you want _now_?" she whispered. Tori leaned back in her chair and nodded her head toward the door. Jade looked and rolled her eyes with a groan as she saw Madeline standing by the door, talking to someone. "She's in this class, too? Crap. At least Beck's not by an empty seat, because you know that bi―"

"Laaanguage," Tori warned. Jade rolled her eyes again as Beck walked in. He sat three seats away from Jade to the left, but that didn't stop her from grinning at him. But her grin faded when Madeline came in right after Beck, and sat down next to him, _two _seats away from Jade. Much to her pleasure, the person that sat on Jade's left was sick that day.

"That seat's taken." She said rudely, staring straight into Madeline's eyes with an icy glare. Madeline stared back with a smirk, and then turned to talk to Beck some more. Beck didn't turn from her, and he didn't stop talking—Jade was about ready to kill Madeline, and it wasn't the first time that day.

"Chill," Tori whispered to Jade. As much as Jade hated Tori, she knew it would be best to relax like Tori said. She ignored Madeline and her boyfriend and picked her textbook up off the floor. Just as she opened it to her page, the teacher—Miss Harrison—walked in.

"Hey, everyone. Who handed in their homework?" When everyone but Madeline murmured something, Miss Harrison noticed her.

"Oh. Hey, you must be Madeline Adams. Cool. Welcome to the school. Has anyone showed ya around yet?"

Then Madeline grinned a fakey grin at the teacher, turned her head and quickly smirked at Jade, and then grinned at the teacher again. "Beck's going to," she said.

If there was no one else in the room with them, Jade would have killed Madeline right then and there.

Miss Harrison nodded her approval at Madeline, and headed to her desk. Jade pulled out a piece of paper, scribbled a quick message on it, and threw it angrily behind her on Tori's desk. Tori grabbed it before it fell to the floor and read it. It said, though barely legible: _she's dead._

Tori shook her head and wrote on the back, _Calm down. Ask Beck about it later._ Jade fake-gagged to herself about Tori's perfect handwriting and crumpled the paper. She tossed it in her bag and faced forward silently for the rest of class.

After class, when everyone was clearing out, Jade pulled Beck aside as he walked out of the room.  
"Hey to you, too," he joked. Jade didn't smile.  
"Tell me you're not really going to show that beast around today?"  
"We have the same study hall period, and she asked me," he shrugged. "She's a nice girl."  
"She's evil!" Jade argued. "Don't. Do. It. Make her ask Robfreak or something. André. Cat. Tori. Whatever, just not you. She's a―"  
"Don't be jealous. I don't like her, promise."  
"Good. But seriously…make her ask Robbie or something? Please?"  
"She won't ask Robbie. She said she hates his hair and won't go near him anymore."  
"She shouldn't go near him even without the haircut," Jade muttered. Beck chuckled and kissed her on the forehead. "Gotta go," he said. "See you later?"  
"Yeah, okay," Jade said. She ducked her head and as she did, Madeline ran out of the room and after Beck, who was now halfway down the hall.

"Beck! Wait! Are you going to show me around now?"

Beck turned around and looked at Jade. Jade shook her head vigorously _no_, but Beck ignored her.

"Sure, Madeline, let's go."


	3. Not For Long

Jade stood still in the hall, gaping after Beck and Madeline, feeling lost and stuck. People rushed by her, some even told her to move, but she stayed still, mouth open, eyes wide as she watched her new rival and her boyfriend turn the corner together.

The first thing she did was grab her phone and call Tori, who she had reluctantly added to her contacts out of convenience. Tori had somehow disappeared from the classroom and hallway. Jade briefly wondered where she was before telling herself she didn't care.

"…Hello…?" Tori answered cautiously. Jade's number was blocked; as Tori had learned several times before.  
"It's Jade." Jade said.  
"Ohhhhh," Tori laughed. "Okay. What do you want?"  
"You saw…that. Beck and Madeline just left—they're around the corner—and she's…trying…to…"  
"Whoa, they're together, like right now? I'm at my locker…let me see…THERE THEY ARE!"  
"WHERE!"  
"Right here! Like, three yards from my locker! At Madeline's locker!"  
"Go in the janitor's closet!"  
Tori sighed. Seriously? The janitor's closet, again? "Why?"  
"It's by Madeline's locker! Just go in, and I'll meet you there." Tori was the only one that knew about Jade's jealously flare over Madeline and Beck, so, as much as she hated her, she had to be the one Jade spied with.

Tori went immediately into the janitor's closet, made sure no one else was there, and cracked the door open. Jade was there not ten seconds after. She huddled in between Tori and a mop and they listened to Madeline and Beck.

"Thanks for stopping at my locker with me," she said sweetly. Jade made a gagging sound.

"Sure," Beck answered. His tone sounded neutral. "Now we should probably get back to the tour thing?"

"I think I'm going to work on my homework now," Madeline said. "But, maybe you can tell me some more about the school tonight?"

"WHAT?" Jade shriek-whispered inside the janitor's closet. Tori was equally shocked at Madeline's question, but she didn't want to give away that she and Jade were hiding.

"Why, what's tonight?" Beck asked Madeline, leaning against the locker next to Madeline's. Madeline gave Beck a puzzled look. "Nothing," she said casually. "I was just thinking maybe―"

"Oh, I see. Madeline, I have a girlfriend," Beck interrupted, backing away from Madeline. He did a 360 turn and started to walk away, until Madeline called, "Wait!"

Beck turned around, slightly agitated. "What?"

"I wasn't _asking you out_, if that's what you thought," she lied. "I was just thinking, maybe we could hang out tonight. As friends."

Beck shook his head. "Sorry, can't. You better get working on that homework—not much time left." Then he _did _walk away from Madeline, in search of Jade.

"What's he looking for?" Tori whispered, looking more closely through the crack. Madeline was frantically shoving things into her locker, looking from the locker to Beck and back. She slammed the locker shut and ran after time.

"Time to interrupt her fun time," Jade grumbled, standing up and walking out of the closet. Tori stayed in for a few seconds longer, and then left, too.

By then Madeline was caught up to Beck and they were talking. Jade gained on them, ready to kill Madeline—again.

"Just as friends," Madeline pleaded. "Seriously. You're my only friend here so far. I don't know how well it'll take to make more."

"I don't know. I…" Beck's voice trailed off as Jade stopped in front of him and Madeline. "Hey, Jade."

"C'mon, Beck," Jade said, ignoring his greeting _and _Madeline. "I have your…textbook that you left at my house. It's in my locker."

Jade grabbed Beck by the wrist and pulled him away from Madeline, who was still standing where Beck and Jade left her. Jade stopped by her locker and turned to Beck.

"Dude. Stay away from her." She said, her voice low and threatening. "She's just…"

"Evil?" Tori's voice piped in behind them. Jade whirled around and glared at Tori. "Where did you come from?" she asked. Beck chuckled quietly at Tori's innocent face against Jade's angry one. Jade shot him a look.

"But, really, she's bad news, Beck," Tori said seriously. "She's trying to st…"

"Stalk us." Jade interrupted. She gave Tori a _go-along-with-me _look. Tori nodded. "Yeah," she said, "I totally think she's trying to stalk us. Just be careful, 'kay?"

Beck nodded cautiously. "_Stalk _you? Madeline's nice."

Jade balled her hands into fists and tried not to scream, _STAY AWAY FROM HER!_. She had to bite her tongue to do it, but she stayed silent.

"And now Jade and I are going to bond!" Tori said happily, pulling Jade away and running out of Beck's sight—and earshot.

"Uh, thanks?" Jade said.

"Yeah, you better thank—uh-oh, there she is _again_ at her locker." Tori pointed to Madeline, who was at her locker again. She was on the phone. Tori and Jade nonchalantly listened in on her conversation.

"Um, yeah it's cool!" she said perkily. "It's all creative and you get to decorate the outside of your locker. Plus, there's _hot _guys."

Jade stiffened.

"This one guy, Beck. He's so cute. I know, right? But he has this freaky girlfriend. She's so obsessive." Madeline paused and laughed. "Not for long. Haha. No. …Lunch? It was chicken." Another pause. "I don't eat chicken! Jesus, Eleanor, did you forget I'm a vegetarian? Whatev. Gotta go, acting class. Peace. Love you, too. Bye." Madeline shut her phone and tossed it into her bag before heading off to Mr. Sikowitz's class.

Tori turned to Jade and grinned. "She's a vegetarian, huh?"

Jade cracked a small smile as she saw what Tori was thinking. "'Not for long'," she whispered.

Okay, I know Jade was sort of out of character, but that worked. D: Oh well. Okay, poll time!

I have one pairing in the story: Jade and Beck. I'll add one more. Which one?

Tori/Andre

Cat/Robbie

Put it in a review!


	4. Bacon Bits

**I'm trying something new—first person! Well, that's not new to me, but it is for the story. I'll do a chapter in first person, then maybe switch back to second person. I don't know. I just want to see if this works. Oh, and I will be doing both pairings as listed in the past chapter, since everyone seemed to like both Cabbie and T****andré.**

**Tori's POV**

I woke up the next morning—a Friday, thank God—to the sound of my cell ringing. I looked at the screen after rubbing my eyes…it read, "blocked number". I groaned. It had to be Jade. _Again_. I pressed the answer button and held the phone sleepily against my ear.

"Do you have the bacon bits?" Jade's always annoyed sounding voice said loudly into my ear. I muttered a quiet _ow_ before responding.

"Thanks for greeting me," I replied sarcastically. Jade groaned.

"Okay, sorry, hi," she said. "Now, do you have the―"

I interrupted her. "Yeah, Jade, I have the bacon bits. They're in my fridge, I think. I'll go check."

I swung my legs over to the edge of my bed and slid my feet into my slippers. I glanced quickly at the clock—it was 7:19—and headed downstairs. I would have to hurry up with my shower and daily routine if I wanted to get to school by 7:45 (first period began at 8:00).

"So, why don't you just give me your number instead of having it blocked all the time?" I asked Jade. "I know that when I see―"

"Because I don't want you calling me all the time to 'chat' and 'hang out' with you."

"Like I would ever want to do that willingly," I shot back. Jade was silent for a second, and I took the lucky few moments to check for the bacon bits.

I couldn't say I was proud of this, but we were using the bacon bits to sabotage (more like end) Madeline's vegetarianism. Since she had a salad yesterday from the cafeteria, and almost all of our school lunches contained meat, she was sure to get a salad again. The plan was that Jade would sit next to Madeline and try to act all friendly, and then I would walk behind her and sprinkle the bacon bits into her salad. I had to dye them red so they would look like chopped up tomatoes—I even soaked them in tomato juice. I had to admit, they looked like…well, chopped tomatoes. She brought the bits over last night along with the juice and food coloring so I could get started on their transformation (apparently Jade couldn't do it herself…she had to give me the stuff on her way to some party) I couldn't say I exactly enjoyed _that _part, but the food coloring and soaking in tomato juice was fun.

"Okay, they're in there," I said, closing the fridge. "Now I really really really gotta go, because I kinda overslept this morning, and―"

"Don't care, see you later, bye." Jade hung up. That girl…she got on my nerves. Why did _I _have to be the one she confided in? Why not Cat, or some other mean chick? I didn't even like her, and she sure as heck didn't like me.

I sighed and went off into the bathroom, not bothering to see if Trina was awake. I had to go get ready to face my enemy again.

When I got to Hollywood Arts, the first thing I saw was Madeline and Beck talking by the stairwell. Madeline was wearing a black skirt, not exactly a mini-skirt, but close. She had on a red tank top, layered on top of a frilly-ish white t-shirt. The phrase _dress to impress _repeated itself over and over in my head.

"Hey, Tori," André said suddenly, coming up behind me. I jumped a little, but as my heart slowed down I greeted him.

"See Madeline with Beck _again_?" he asked. I nodded.

"It's pretty obvious she likes him. Jade's, like, raging. She can't stand that girl."

André kind of nodded, but continued looking at Madeline. My stomach turned. I wished he would stop staring at her for one second…and just look at me. Someone who actually cared about him, instead of one of his _not single _best friends.

"She's just so _hot_," André said, obviously not getting my telepathic messages. I rolled my eyes playfully, but I was really annoyed with him. I walked to my locker without any further acknowledgement to his boyish comments.

"Hey now, I was just kidding, Tori," André said, half playful and half apologetic. "She's not _that _hot."

I laughed. "You sound like The Puppet, faking your tone like that," I said. That's how André and I referred to Rex as—The Puppet. Emphasis on "the". It was our little thing that no one else took part in. It gave me a little thrill every time I said it.

"What can I say? I'm a dummy."

It was a stupid joke, but I giggled anyway. Unfortunately, I was too busy giggling to notice Jade coming up behind André and glaring at me.

"Tori. Shut. Up." She said icily. I stopped immediately. André just shook his head and left. I stared after him for a second, then snapped back to reality and pulled the bacon bits out of my backpack. I dropped them in Jade's hand.

"Not bad." I watched Jade carefully as she picked up the Zipnoc bag and inspected the bits. She studied them so closely I was afraid she'd take one out and taste it—luckily she didn't. "Yeah. Good work. Maybe you're not so useless, after all."

"Gee, thanks," I rolled my eyes. I had been doing that a lot lately.

"Whatever. You know the plan, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know the plan."

"Good. See you at lunch, then."

**Okay, I'm sorry that was short, and bad, and pointless. I just didn't have a lot of time…I'm crazy busy with summer stuff and summer reading. Oh well, hope you liked it…I'm hoping for chapter five to be up by Friday…maybe even Thursday night.**


	5. The Plan Goes Through

**Okay, first off, I need to seriously apologize. I have no valid excuse for not updating, because I have had this entire chapter written in a notebook, I've just been too lazy to update. I'm so sorry. After this, I'm going right to my other story, which hasn't been updated lately, either.**

Jade POV

I dug my nails furiously into my desk. My feet just barely stayed still, and my eyes were glued on the clock. I noticed that Tori was slightly fidgety in front of me. That brat. She had lucked out of being the one to slip the bacon bits into Madeline's food. Her vegetarianism had lasted eight years. (Yeah, I did my research. Zaplook knows everything.) It was all going to be ruined in—

The bell for lunch rang. Everyone hurried out of the classroom, but I made sure Tori stayed behind. I grabbed her at the door.

"Jaaade," she sang sarcastically. "What's up?"

I ignored her idle chatter and held out my hand. "Give them to me." I ordered.

Tori sighed, but reached into her bag and pulled out the Zipnoc bag of bacon bits. I grasped them tightly in my hand, and we both turned suddenly to see Beck heading casually in the direction opposite us…and Madeline not-so-casually following. That little—

"You _so _can not wait to do this," Tori said smugly. It wasn't a question; for some reason that Goody Two Shoes knew me.

I just shrugged and started off toward the cafeteria. Surprisingly, Tori didn't follow me. Instead, a certain way too chipper redhead appeared in front of me.

"Hi, Jade!" she chirped. "Going to lunch?"  
"No," I lied sharply, trying to get around Tomato Head. She just stayed standing in front of me; I might have to use my hands.

"Move," I growled. Cat's face fell, as she saw I didn't want to chat. "YES, I am going to lunch, you may follow me, just get OUT of my way."

Tomato didn't move.

"You're SUCH a jerk! I hope Beck dumps you for Madeline, at least she's nice!" Cat screamed. I was raging. I wanted to hit her. I was going to hit her.

Her hand flew over her mouth. "Eep!" she squealed. She saw the anger in my eyes and stepped aside. I brushed past her without a word and headed silently to the cafeteria.

The only person at our table so far was André. The word "respect" repeated itself in my head as I got in line to get my lunch. I didn't hate the guy. He WAS talented, and definitely wasn't annoying like Cat or Tori were. But he was Tori's best friend, so I couldn't be nice to him. Not that I ever was, anyway, before Tori invaded our school. So I sat across from André and stared at my pizza.

"Hey," he greeted casually.

"He−" I began, but I was interrupted AGAIN by Tori arriving and sitting down next to André. She smiled at him—maybe even at me, too.

André laughed. "Hiya, Tori," he said. I ignored her.

"Hey guys," Tori said back happily, but I could tell she was nervous. Especially since I had changed the plan.

Next to arrive was Robbie, with his awful haircut and even more awful puppet. No one acknowledged them—I mean him.

And then there was Cat, who was greeted, but stayed silent. Good.

All who was left was Beck. And, I guess, Madeline. I got worried. Where were they? I mean…for all I knew, Madeline could have—

No. NO.

Tori and I locked eyes when she realized who was missing. I pulled out my phone and dialed Beck's number. I put my bag on the spot where I was sitting and sauntered off to the vending machine. Beck answered on the fourth ring.

"Uh, hey."

"You're not here yet," I stated. "Are you with her?" It actually hurt me to say that…but I had to ask. I had to _know_. God. I was just wanted her here so I could put the freaking bacon bits in her salad!

"Yes," Beck replied guiltily. My heart fell. "Look, we're on our way. Thirty seconds. Did you save me a seat?"

"Maybe. Bye." I hung up. I was furious. Didn't he realize that Madeline was a freakin boy stealer? God, Beck could be so stupid sometimes!

At this point…I would rather sit by Tori than him.

…What?

I sat back down in my seat and ate my pizza quietly. I hardly noticed when Beck plopped down next to me.

Madeline had nowhere to sit. I smirked.

But of course Beck, always the gentleman, kneeled on the ground and insisted Madeline sit where he had been. I inched away, but then I saw.

Madeline had a salad.

I gave Tori a knowing look, and she began the new plan. I dug my hand into the Zipnoc bag. I grabbed the bits and tossed the bag on the ground.

It was go time.

I nodded at Tori, and she nodded back. She bit into her pizza, and then started choking—but I knew it was an act.

Within seconds, everyone was all over Tori, backs faced to me. Tori started choking harder, and I quickly reached over and sprinkled the bacon into Madeline's salad. I stirred it in with my finger. _Done_. I grabbed a random water bottle off the table, and ran to give it to Tori. She sipped it furiously, and cough a big 'old chunk of pizza in Madeline's face.

"EW!" she shrieked.

Bonus. Well done, Tori. As much as I hated her, she had done a good job.

After Tori assured everyone she was okay (Cat needed some extra convincing), everyone went back to their usual discussions and ate.

I watched Madeline as carefully as I could. Finally, she stabbed her fork into her salad…right on a bacon bit.

She raised the fork to her mouth. She put the fork in her mouth. She chewed. She swallowed.

Eight years down the drain.

Madeline looked down curiously at her salad, and then asked, "Who else has salad?"

"Ooh, me!" Cat said cheerfully.

"Does it have…meat in it?"

Cat took a bite. "Hmm…no."

Madeline picked up a bacon bit. "Hmm. Well, I guess these are just weird tomatoes." She continued eating the salad. Moron.

When all but one of her bacon pieces were gone, Madeline grabbed her stomach. "Urg…" she groaned.

"What's wrong?" I asked, pretending to care. Obviously I didn't.

"My stomach…those tomatoes really don't taste like tomatoes," she whispered.

"Let me try one," Robbie said. Madeline placed the last bit in his hand.

"Uh…this is bacon," Robbie told her.

Madeline turned even paler than normal. "B-bacon?"

Robbie nodded.

"Oh, my God…I…oh, no." Madeline burst into tears and ran inside. I turned, victorious, to watch her leave, but my eyes locked with Beck's.

His deep eyes.

He knew. He saw.

He was mad.

**I know those past chapters have been boring, but next chapter, I assure you will be a lot more exciting! If you can guess what's coming next, tell me in a review! Thanks everyone for reading, I'm glad I'm back on track with this **

**~ Izzy**


	6. Breakup

**Haha, I know this is a fast update, but once I got the idea for this chapter, I HAD to write it! School starts Wednesday, so I wanna get as many chapters up as I can! This will be written in Tori's POV, as I am now switching between her and Jade every chapter. OH, AND I'm really sorry, but I'm not sure I'll go through with the Tandre in this story. :\ I mean, I probably will, but only because my readers want it. I hate Tandre as a pairing, I prefer Bori...as much as I'm unsure about Tandre, though, there will be Cat/Robbie definitely.**

**BTW, I have a parody in this chapter of "Saw". xD It won't be exactly like the actual Saw movie, but just a generic horr—you don't care. Okay. Read on!**

"Don't open the bathroom door, don't open it…" André chanted over and over in the living room. I stared at him and rolled my eyes as I poured the bag of chips into a bowl. Believe it or not, André was kind of a scaredy cat when it came to horror movies. This one, _Machete_, was one of my favorites. André, however, looked like he was gonna barf.

"You know she's gonna open it," I said casually, eating a chip and giving André the bowl. He shushed me and watched closer. The girl, whose name was "Kelly", approached the bathroom door in her (of course) pitch black apartment. The music got all suspenseful, and she put her hand on the knob. André grabbed a chip and buried his face in a pillow. I resisted the urge to laugh at his girl-like behavior. Kelly turned the knob, began to push on the door, and—

There was a knock at my door.

I grabbed the remote as quickly as I could and paused the movie. You could see Kelly's bathroom door open a crack. I think André was glad it was paused, but I wasn't. Who the heck would be at my house at 8:30 on a Friday night? I got up to answer the door.

As I opened it, I could practically see André behind me, playing it in his head like the movie. I shook my head. Too bad no one could know about this André besides me.

I was totally shocked to see Jade standing on my doorstep. _Sobbing_. Something seemed so familiar about this…and I had a feeling I knew what happened.

"André, don't you have to go to the bathroom?"

"What? No. Who's at the door?"

"André!"

"I'm leavin'!" I watched to make sure André fully understood me. He did. He grabbed a handful of chips and headed into the bathroom. I was actually surprised he went into the bathroom, after being so freaked out over the movie.

And then I was alone with Jade. Who was crying. On my front porch. "Uh…hey, Jade," I said nervously. She continued to cry. "Jade, what happened?"

Jade didn't even ask before she walked into my house. She sat down on my couch, the same place she had the first (and only) time she had come to my house. This was just too freaky. At least I didn't have another precious pillow for her to ruin with runny makeup.

"B-Beck…we…were at his house…and…and he was m-mad at me, because he k-k-knew about what we did to Madeli-i-i-i-ne…and he said h-he w-w-w-was sick of it…and he d-dumped me!"

Oh, my God. This time BECK had dumped JADE? Oh, she was going to be ten times more depressed than before. I just couldn't believe this. Beck dumped Jade because of Madeline? A girl he hadn't even known three days? I felt so many emotions all at once—sadness, anger, pity...it was just what Madeline wanted. How could a person be such a…B-word?

"God, Jade…" I said finally, walking over to her and awkwardly putting my arm around her. "I'm so sorry."

"No you're not!" she cried. "You h-hate me. I b-b-bet you're glad."

"No, Jade, I'm really not. Madeline is a skunk bag. And honestly…I'd really rather _you _are with Beck, not Madeline. She doesn't deserve him."

"And all of a sudden you think _I _do?" Jade screamed. At least her crying was stopping…though I was pretty sure I preferred that over the screaming.

"What's going on? Who's out there?" André called from the bathroom.

"JUST SHUT UP AND EAT YOUR CHIPS." I yelled. Jade looked impressed—but I felt guilty for yelling at my best friend. But really, couldn't he tell something was wrong?

I sighed and stared at the TV screen. After a while, Jade had gone down to simply sniffling, and I decided it was time to ask her to explain more in depth what had happened to her. I mean, if Beck dumped her, as a girl, I would just _have _to know all the details, friends or not friends. "Um, Jade," I began. She lifted her head and looked at me. "Do you think you could tell me more about what happened?" I paused. "So I can help you."

Jade barely hesitated. It was sad. She must be really depressed. "Well, after lunch, Beck said we had to 'talk'. I'm not stupid. I knew he saw what we put in Skunkbag's salad. He obviously wanted to talk about that. So after school I drove over to his place, and he told me all this crap about being 'nice' and 'respectful' to Madeline since she was his friend now and wasn't used to me. I got all mad and told him she was trying to steal him away from me, but of course he didn't believe me. He accused me of being way too jealous, and then he said he was sick of it…I asked him what the heck he meant, and he said he wanted to break up. So I…I told him I didn't care and didn't love him anyway. And then I just left."

My jaw dropped. Whoa. Jade didn't sound like herself when she was talking _at all_. It was just so…weird. "Wow, Jade, that's…you were kinda harsh."

"You don't know anything about what happened. Or how I feel. So shut up."

"Okay, you are NOT coming into my house and yelling at me! I have my best friend locked up in the bathroom because of you, and you hate me! If you don't want my help anymore, then just go."

Jade didn't move. Ha. That's what I thought.

**Sorry that was short again. D:**


	7. Thinking About It

**I have nothing to say, except that I am SO sorry for the late update. INCREDIBLY late update, over two months. I feel…yucky. It sucks having three stories going now, and this one's definitely my least favorite. Oh, well…on with the story.**

Jade POV

So many questions circulated in my mind as I sat on the Vegas' couch. What was I doing here? Why was André locked in the bathroom? Aside from those, one question was eating the heck out of my mind, though: What was I going to do? Last time we broke up, I had dumped Beck—therefore I had the power to get him back. Now, he had broken up with _me_, so I couldn't beg for him back. I would be so desperate.

The truth was…I couldn't live without Beck Oliver. I couldn't. Yeah, say what you want about me. I know that wasn't a very "Jade" thing to say. But it's true.

"Tori…I'm going to find her…" I said, my voice shaking. "She'll be dead by tomorrow, I guarantee you."

Tori shook me by the shoulders. "No. Stop. Repeat after me: I will not kill Madeline. Say it."

"You don't tell me what to do, Vega," I growled. Seriously, that chick actually thought she could boss me around, just because we were in her house? I could still take her down…if she wasn't going to help me get Beck back.

Tori sort of shrunk down in her seat. "Whatever…" she mumbled. Then she raised her voice. "André! You can come out now!" I wiped my eyes (again) and stared at the bathroom door nervously. It was obvious I had been crying, and I didn't want André to see, God, that would be so emba—

No. Jade West doesn't get embarrassed.

The doorknob twisted, and out came André with an empty bowl. He shut the door behind him and glared at Tori as he walked back to the couch. I noticed his eyes flicker over to me, and I ducked my head down. No way would I let him see me crying. It was bad enough that Tori had to see me like this.

"Oh, hey, Jade," André greeted casually. I waved my hand in acknowledgement, but my head stayed down. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Crap. Crap. _CRAP. _How did he see me? I wasn't even sobbing anymore. It's not like he could have heard me.

"Nothing's _wrong_," I groaned. I lifted my head slightly to peek at Tori, and she was whispering something to André secretly. She obviously thought I didn't see her. Ugh, now I needed to know what she said to him.

"Whatcha talking about?" I asked casually with a smirk. Tori moved away from André and scratched the back of her head, looking down.

"Nothing," they said in unison. I rolled my eyes. How Tori got roles in plays, I don't know, because she's a pretty bad liar.

"Whatever." I stood up and rubbed my eyes. "If you two lovebirds wanna talk about me, go ahead. I just can't promise you that you'll be safe later." I started walking to the door. "Thanks for the help, Tor." Then I left.

No one called after me or even came after me after I left. I was used to that. I'll admit I felt _sort of bad _for calling Tori and André lovebirds and leaving, but Tori told him that Beck broke up with me! I'm Jade, for chrissakes. Of course I got mad. I hate having "secrets" (usually because I never have anything about me that _should _be a secret) and I hate even more when people tell them. Of course that was what Tori told André. What else would she have to whisper?

Maybe they were dating. Ha. As if.

I shoved my hands into my sweatshirt pockets and turned the corner. I wasn't on Tori's street anymore—in fact, I was closer to Cat's. That stupid redhead. She was so…upbeat and happy. Well, Tori was too, but Cat was over the top chirpy. How could anyone be so happy all the time? It just wasn't possible.

I had no idea where I was going. This wasn't even in the general direction of my house. I ignored that fact and kept going for about fifteen more minutes until I saw a car's headlights behind me. Jeez, I hadn't seen a car in almost half an hour. I kept walking and ignored it, but then it honked at me.

"WHAT!" I screamed, turning around and throwing my hands in the air. At this point, I didn't even care if it was a pedophile in that car. Forty-year-old man? I could take him.

I heard the window roll down, and a head popped out. It was hard to tell in the dark, but it looked like…

André?

"What the heck, dude?" I growled, walking over to the car. "Since when can you…_drive_?"

"Since I turned sixteen seventeen months ago," André said, laughing. "I've had my license for over a year. I told everyone when I got it. The whole gang. Well, except Tori. But she knows now, anyway."

"Where are you going?"

"Uh, home? I kinda need to be there…to, you know, sleep?"

"I thought you and Vega were watching a movie." I decided to ignore his sarcasm.

"It ended."

"Really?"

"Really."

I stood next to André's car for what seemed like forever and listened to the song he was listening to. It sucked. It was some girl band and they sounded like they were five. I bet I could sing better than them…

"You wanna ride?" André asked suddenly. I looked back down at him and tried to decide if he was joking or not.

Finally, I decided he was serious and shrugged. "Sure," I said, walking around the car and getting into the passenger seat. I closed the door and André drove off. I turned the music down.

"Hey, why'd you do that?" He didn't really look that upset, but he turned the music back up. I groaned and hit my head against the seat. He just chuckled.

"Whatever," I mumbled. "Do you know where my house is?"

"Yep." André didn't say anything else as he drove—until my phone started buzzing.

I didn't notice, but André did. He turned the music down again. "Are you gonna answer that?"

"Answer what?"

"The door."

I looked down and realized my phone was lighting up in my pocket. "Shut up," I growled as I got out my phone and looked at the number. It said _Restricted. _Ah, a prank call. This should be fun.

"What do you want?" I said into the phone, my eyes narrowed and my voice a quiet growl. André was trying not to laugh.

"Who is it?" He mouthed.

"Mind your own business," I whispered back. I listened into the phone and heard a girl's voice say, "Jade West?"

The voice sounded sort of familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it. Ugh, what a great day! Not.

"Maybe. Depends. Who is this." The way I said it, it didn't really sound like a question.

"How about you guess?" The mystery voice sneered. _Just hang up_, I told myself. My finger hovered over the end button, but for some reason I just didn't hang up.

"If this is Robbie with one of those nerd voice-changing apps…" my voice trailed off as I realized that could be true. Buzzcut boy was about to get it once I hung up with his maybe-nerd-girl-self.

"Don't get all excited," the voice over the phone said rudely. "it's not your boyfriend Robbie."

"Beck's my boyfr—I don't have a boyfriend." It hurt to say, but unfortunately it was true. "Why don't you go waste your time on someone who _won't _find out who you are and hurt you?"

"Did I hear you say _Beck _was your boyfriend? Good thing you corrected yourself, because I know Beck just dumped you."

Then I knew exactly who it was.

"Madeline," I said, clenching my teeth. "How nice to hear from _you_."


	8. The Fight

**The rating went up because I used one slightly bad-ish word in this chapter, and a cuss word.**

Tori POV

In the period of thirty minutes, I lost both my guests. Well, I didn't really want to consider Jade as a "guest", but André was. After Jade left, he just took off after her. I felt terrible about her break up with Beck (agaaaaaain), but she didn't have to get all mad at me and leave! I only wanted to help her, even if she and I usually hate each other. I was kind of worried about her. I didn't know her that well, so I didn't know what she'd do if she was really upset…

Well, whatever. André was gone, Jade was gone, and Trina was already asleep. I was alone for the night with my parents _also _gone, and I needed some sleep. I turned off the TV and headed upstairs to my room. Once I was in, I kicked off my shoes and fell backward, ready to drift off to dreamland where things made sense.

**The Next Day**

I awoke the next morning to 8 new text messages. Four from Cat (oh, Cat), one from Robbie, one from dad, and then two from Sinjin. I was sort of dreading reading the last one.

To: Tori

From: Cat

TORI TORI TORI TORI did u hear? Beck broke up w/ Jade!

To: Tori

From: Cat

tori? Did u get my text?

To: Tori

From: Cat

WHAT HAPPENED TO U? plz don't be dead ur my best friend!

To: Tori

From: Cat

i just realized i sent those 4 am! Heehee well hopefully u get them soon! luv u!

To: Tori

From: Robbie

Hey, I'm guessing you heard the news?

To: Tori

From: Dad

Hey pumpkin. Got called in to work today. Don't be surprised if I'm not there when you wake up. Mom got sick last night at the party after eating some bad shrimp, so leave her be.

Love, Dad

To: Tori

From: Sinjin

Heard about your break-up with Beck. If you need anyone, I'm here for you.

To: Tori

From: Sinjin

That was for Jade. Sorry…well, it could go for you, too. Minus the Beck part. And the break-up part.

To: Cat

From: Tori

Yea, I heard. Y were u up 4 anyway? o_-

To: Robbie

From: Tori

Yea, Rob. I was the 3rd person 2 know. (Well, first if u r not counting Beck & Jade…)

To: Dad

From: Tori

K dad. Luv u too.

To: Sinjin

From: Tori

I think you should delete my number from your phone.

After replying to all those messages, I decided to get up. I needed to come up with a way to get Beck and Jade back together and get Jade off my back. Ugh, stupid Madeline. She was evil—I saw that now.

The next thing I decided was to call Jade; except I couldn't, because I didn't have her number. Yaaaaaay. Well, I _really _needed to talk to her. I only knew (for sure) of one person who had her number. I picked up my phone again and dialed "4" on speed dial.

He picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Beck," I breathed. "Hey."

"Hey, Tori." Beck said, sounding a little confused. "What can I do for you?" I heard a slightly girlish voice in the background. Oh my God.

"Um, I _really _need Jade's number," I told Beck. "Do you think you could-?"

"I'll text it you." Beck's voice was emotionless, and he hung up.

I sat, confused, holding my phone until it buzzed with a text from Beck. I opened it up, saved Jade's number to my phone (with *67, of course) and gave her a call.

"Leave me alone, Madeline," she growled when she answered.

"What? No, Jade, it's Tori. We need to brainstorm if you really want Beck back."

"How did you get my number?"

"Does it matter? Anyway," I sighed, "where are you?"

"Partying with Hades. We're having a blast." Jade said, with a monotone voice.

"Don't joke about Greek gods of death," I warned. "Look, I called Beck and heard a girl's voice in the background. At least I think it was a girl. Anyway, I think it could have been…you know."

"I don't care," Jade growled, "he's not my business anymore. If he wants to hang with Slutface, let him."

"Jade, we both know you care."

Jade hesitated. "I'll be over there in 5 minutes. Be ready." For the second time that morning, the other participant in my phone conversation hung up without a goodbye.

5 minutes to get ready? Ugh, why me? I groaned and tore off my pajamas. I searched through my closet and pulled out a shirt saying "HA Ping Pong Champs", a pair of black skinny jeans and my favorite yellow flats. I ran a brush through my hair and popped a mint in my mouth. I turned off the lights, walked out of the room and shut my door. When I reached the hallway I yelled, "I'm going somewhere with Jade!" No answer, of course. I rolled my eyes and walked outside to wait for Jade. Luckily I only had to wait a couple minutes, because soon Jade pulled up. I strolled down the driveway and got in the passenger side of her car.

"You need a license," Jade said as we drove away.

"I have my learner's permit!" I defended myself. "I just turned 17 a few weeks ago. I'm taking my driver's test next week, so there!"

"Whatever, five-year-old. So, you said you heard…It in Beck's RV?"

"_Maybe_. Just a girlish voice."

"We're going there." Jade started driving faster.

"And then what?" I looked at her. "We get there, and then…? There's tinted windows, and we can barely hear anything unless they're shouting."

"We'll figure something out when we get there," Jade said simply, glaring at me.

The rest of the ride was silent. When we got on Beck's street, Jade parked in front of a house a few doors down from Beck. We got out of the car and walked to his driveway.

Finally, we were a few feet away from his RV. Jade hid behind a bush, and then her head popped up. "Go knock," she instructed.

"And say...?"  
"Make something up! _Go_."

I growled but knocked on the door to the RV. I heard some shuffling, and then the door opened to reveal a tired-looking Beck.

"Heeeeey, Tori! We were just gonna call you."

"We?" I peeked inside to see André, Cat, Robbie (with Rex, of course), and…Madeline, all sitting on the floor, talking and laughing.

"Hey Tori!" Cat chirped. What…?

"Come on in, we were just trying to make plans to go somewhere."

"Cool," I said, a plan of my own forming in my mind. "I'll go get Jade."

Before anyone else could say anything, I ran outside, grabbed Jade, and pulled her inside the RV.

"What." She growled, crossing her arms. Beck rubbed the back of his head and looked away. "Why did you drag me in here?"

"We're gonna hang out!" Cat yelled excitedly. Robbie smiled.

"Um, Beck," Madeline interrupted, standing up. Jade balled her hands into fists.

"I thought we weren't going to invite..."—her voice lowered to a whisper—"_Jade_." Ha. Like Jade couldn't hear. I felt so bad for her.

"I never said that," Beck whispered back, but his voice was slightly louder than Madeline's.

"Wow," Jade said, stepping forward, "excluding me already? How mature. You know, Cat, Robbie and Andre are my friends, too."

"What's…going on?" Andre asked hesitantly. Wow, how did he not know?

"Jade," Beck warned.

"Don't 'Jade' me," Jade hissed. "You just…left me. You know what I'm going through right now and why I need you, and you just give me up for that slimy little bitch!"

WOW. WHOA. _This _was not part of my plan. Well, they were sort of talking things out, which is what I wanted, but telling off Madeline was unexpected. And unwanted, even if it would make both of us feel better.

Madeline gasped. "Excuse me?"

Jade groaned. "And you. YOU STOLE Beck from me, no matter what anyone says. You can replace me, whatever. If you all want her over me, you're worth crap. I **don't **need you. I'm a strong person." Jade turned to leave, and I couldn't decide whether or not to follow her. After this blow up, she would probably be extra peeved and angry.

"You are NOT leaving!" Madeline yelled. She has a LOT of nerve because of what she did next.

She pushed Jade.

Jade only tumbled a little, but that was enough to make her mad. Cat and Robbie ran out of the RV screaming before Jade could retaliate. Andre and Beck tried to stop Jade from fighting back and I watched in horror.

Jade made a fist with her right hand and threw a punch toward Madeline—but Beck pulled her away before Jade could hit her. Jade punched the air and growled.

Beck looked at Jade like she was insane. I'd never seen him look at her like that. To be honest, it kind of scared me; but not as much as this situation, with the swearing and the violence and aslflglgkfhj.

"I had to defend myself!" Jade screamed.

"Jade, you didn't," Andre said calmly. "She's harmless…see?" He pointed at Madeline, who was busy sobbing on Beck's bed as she comforted her. She was crying really hard. Beck talked to her a little more and then came over to me, Jade and Andre.

"I can't believe you tried to hit her."

"She pushed me first," Jade said matter-of-factly.

"You could have seriously hurt her!"

"Well YOU seriously hurt ME!"

It turned silent.

"I had to," Beck said.

Jade laughed bitterly. "'Had to.' You're dead to me, Beck Oliver."

She left then, without another word.

I ran out after her. Why was I doing this? Why did I _want _to be around her?

We were supposed to hate each other.

**So, how bad was that? Was it OOC? Please tell me—CC is welcome!**


	9. Let's Get Away From It All

**A/N: I am SO sorry for not updating. I just didn't really have any inspiration—hopefully I can fix that. ALSO, not sure about the pairings anymore. You'll just have to see what happens in the end! (;**

Jade's POV

I stormed out of Beck's dump RV and started running to my car. I didn't look back once, but I knew if I did no one would come after me, anyway. I pulled out my keys, jabbed them in the car door and started to open it when I saw Tori standing on the sidewalk with her arms crossed.

"Why are you following me?" I growled. I closed the door and stood next to my car, crossing my arms too. Tori shifted her weight to her left foot and eyed me suspiciously, like I was going to attack her. Thinking about that made me mad, and I took my eyes off of Tori and focused on getting into my car.

"Because I'm coming with you," Tori said quietly. Her arms dropped to her sides as she waited for me to respond. She was _coming with me_? Wow. What the heck?

"Why?" I asked, easing my tone a bit. Maybe she was being serious. Hey, if she wanted to come along with me when I was feeling violent, why not let her? And not like I'd tell her, but her company was kind of nice (and needed) right now.

Tori opened her mouth, closed it, then opened it again and closed it again. Finally, she said, "Because I want to. I feel really bad for what happened in there."

I sighed. "All right. Get in the car."

Tori smiled a small smile and opened the passenger door. Crap, I forgot to lock the car when I went to Beck's. Oh, well, at least no one broke in. But then again…who would want to break into _my _car?

I got into the driver's seat and was about to put my key in the ignition when Tori asked, "Is something bothering you?"

"Well, I just got into a big fight with my ex-boyfriend who I'm still in love with, and he and all of my other friends think I'm crazy. And he'll probably start dating the girl I hate, so―"

"No," Tori interrupted me, "not that. Before we went there today."

I sighed again. Might as well tell Tori what happened last night. "Madeline called me last night," I muttered. "She said some rude things to me. It was just annoying." That was the truth. She had called me when I was in André's car. I was surprised he hadn't brought that up earlier…

Tori's eyes widened. "What did she say to you?"

"It doesn't matter," I snapped. "Look, it's 2:36. I don't want to talk about…Beck or Madeline, so what do you say we go do something else?"

"Like?"

"Well…" I said, feeling nice, "what do you consider 'fun'?" I turned to look at Tori and her face had lit up at the mention of the word 'fun'. For a brief second, she reminded me of Cat.

"The mall," Tori replied dreamily. She saw the look I gave her and added, "it doesn't _just _have clothes, you know. Come on, let's go there! At least it'll take your mind off things."

"Whatever," I said, defeated. "Which mall?"

"Onkello?"

"Fine."

"Oh yeah! Let's drive it up!"

I almost laughed at her enthusiasm—but laughing wasn't something I wanted to do right now. I finally started the car and began driving down Beck's street. When I passed his house, he, André, Robbie, Cat and Evil Incarnate were standing outside, talking and laughing. Madeline kept wiping her eyes and Cat appeared to be comforting her. I honked my horn really loud and watched, pleased, as they all jumped at the sound. Then I sped up so they wouldn't suspect me. I never looked back.

"Jade!" Tori scolded. I could tell she was trying not to laugh. "Not nice. Did you see Madeline scream?"

"I wish I had," I admitted, returning to normal speed as we turned the corner. I checked the gas—I had a half-tank—and then turned on the radio. My old clunker only got a couple radio stations, and unfortunately the crap playing now was a Ginger Fox song.

"I LOVE THIS SONG," Tori yelled suddenly, causing me to swerve the car.

I gave her another look.

"Well, Ginger Fox was pretty awesome before she turned trashy," Tori said quietly.

"I can't agree with that," I replied, "partly because it's _your _opinion and partly because she's always been annoying. Have you ever heard real music?"

"I have!" Tori defended. "I like Cuttlefish, Blue Month…and…yeah."

I snorted. "You have so much to learn, Tori."

She didn't answer me, and I kept driving toward the mall. Obviously I'd been there before—I'm a _girl_—and I knew it'd be about twenty minutes from Beck's street. I prepared myself for the long-ish ride, opening the windows and sunroof. I kept expecting Vega to make some comment about my driving or say something pitiful about Beck, but she never did. She stayed silent until we reached Onkello Mall. (Yeah, weird name. So is "Beck", am I right?)

After five minutes of looking for a parking spot, I finally drove into a little spot very close to the entrance. I pulled out my keys and Tori and I both got out of the car simultaneously.

She was _still _quiet as we walked to the entrance, but once we walked inside she was back to her usual annoying self.

"Dude," she said, stopping and grabbing my arm. I swatted it away. "They got an Unlimited."

"What the hell is an unlimited?" I asked, not really caring and already annoyed.

"It's the best store ever!" Tori exclaimed, sounding annoyed herself. "I can't believe you've never heard of it. They have all sorts of stuff. Cat and I go there all the time at Westview…" Tori sounded excited again, but her happy tone died down when she said "Cat and I". Like she thought I'd be jealous or something. "Let's go in," she said quickly, and she headed right into the store.

I reluctantly followed, because I sort of had to. As soon as I walked in, I liked it. A cool sounding song was playing and it was dimly lit. It wasn't anything like what I usually shopped at, but I could tell at first glance they had some pretty decent clothes. Like—

"Those are pretty cool," I said, trying to hide my excitement as I noticed a stack of dark grey skinny jeans sitting on a table. Tori turned around and smirked as I walked over to the table and looked for my size.

"You like this store, Jade," Tori said smugly, slowly approaching me with her arms crossed. "Admit it."

"I like _these jeans_," I insisted, grabbing a pair my size and searching for the fitting room. At last, I spotted one, and I started walking over. I didn't tell Tori where I was going, but I saw her smirk change into a real smile.

"Have fun," she said.

**A/N: Another filler chapter. Sorry! I just really wanted to add another one! Don't worry, the next chapter will be a continuation of this one (big surprise there) and will have some more Tori/Jade friendship, and of course some surprises (HOPEFULLY). I know this one was pretty OOC, but Jade's hard to write! D: And yeah, Unlimited is a parody of The Limited. xD Just the name, though. Obviously the stores are very different. Well, I'm done babbling. Hope you guys liked it!**


End file.
